ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:108.15.143.19
__TOC__ Welcome! I have noticed your edit to the Unknown Silhouetted Alien page, and now I'm welcoming you. This is the Ultimate Ben 10 Fan Fiction site, where you can make anything from aliens to series! Be sure to always follow these basic rules, and keep up-to-date on the Policies, Frequently Asked Questions, and Manual of Style. Don't forget the basic rules: #Don't change people's pages too much, or in a way that they don't like it. #Don't add episodes to others' series without permission. #As on all (or at least most) wikis, no vandalism, spam, or profanity. #No copying others' things or making a crossover with their series without permission. #See "Blog Policy." #No bad picture edits. #No making . #It is advised not to make another wiki for just your series. #No abusing a wiki feature to get badges. The above rules will help you be accepted here. Please or here. This will hide your IP address and give you a nickname instead of just a series of numbers, like 108.15.143.19. If you want to keep up-to-date with wiki events, please [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter/Subscribers|'subscribe']] to the [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter|'official newsletter']]. If you need any further help, go to the Plumbers' Academy forum to ask for help. -- Waiyenoo111 (Talk) 06:39, October 1, 2011 Note: This is an automated message given to users after their first edit. There may not be an admin logged in at the moment. No. Idea. Did you forget your password or something? You can have a new one e-mailed to you. And the reason it can't register you is usually if you're younger than 13. Try the e-mail-the-password thing first. Then I'll help. (It may also be caused if you used the same username for your new account, which is impossible.) Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 15:29, October 5, 2011 (UTC) You needed an e-mail address to create your account. Anyway, describe what happens. Did you forget your password? If you can't get in at all, I'll make a new account. What do you want it to be called? Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 16:00, October 5, 2011 (UTC) I strongly recommend that you keep it closer to your old one, like "Dan 2.0" or "The New Dan" or something for recognition purposes. Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 16:08, October 5, 2011 (UTC) What's your birthday? Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 16:15, October 5, 2011 (UTC) I tried. It said the username was too similar to Dani0000, an existing account (which I disagree with). Choose another. Sorry. How about Dan 2.0 or The New Dan? Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 16:19, October 5, 2011 (UTC) New Account You can now log in as "The New Dan", with the password of "password". Change your password immediately. This message will then be deleted once you respond with the new account. I have moved your old userpage to your new one, but not the talk page. You have to tweak up your userpage, signature, etc. by yourself. Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 16:31, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Page Layouts Hi! If you created a page recently, you'd have noticed the new page layouts. Please do not use these. The Layouts are currently being made, and permission will be granted to everyone to use them soon. RoadsBot (Talk - Blog - )